Kitty Quits
Plot: Tired of being a doormat to Dudley, Kitty runs away from Petropolis. With The Chief and Keswick without her nagging voice, they are free to do what they want to do. But Dudley realizes how selfish he was and comes on a quest to find Kitty. When he finds her, she's doing just fine. But she really is. Transcript *The scene starts as a giant robot. *Snaptrap: Gaaaaaaaaahahahahahahaha!!! Soon all will perish, for I, Verminous Snaptrap, am destroying all the cheese in the county fair! Francisco, Larry, go polish my robot engine! *Kitty (disguised as Francisco): Think again, Snaptrap! *Snaptrap: So, you're not? *Kitty: No, no! What I mean...... *Snaptrap: You don't need to be so pushy! *Kitty: If you would just listen... *Snaptrap: Hold on! You just sounded just like Agent Katswell. *Kitty: That's what I'm trying to tell you! (unzips costume) Man, that Francisco costume is steamy! *(Dudley gets out of his costume as Larry. You can see that he doesn't fit in at all) *Dudley: At least you didn't get the Larry costume. Anyway, we punch you now! *(Kitty and Dudley beat up Snaptrap. Kitty deactivated the robot. A crowd comes in and picks Dudley up, leaving Kitty in the dust. Kitty looks sad) *At the county fair. *The Chief: It is my honor to thank Dudley for stopping Snaptrap from destroying all the cheese at the county fair. *Snaptrap: (in background) I said it already. *Crowd: Dud-ley Pup-py (x2) *Kitty: You know, I'm his partner. *(Kitty is crushed by tomatoes) *Kitty: Ohhhhhhhh, I used to be T.U.F.F.'s number one agent. *(They do it again.) *Kitty starts to cry. She runs away from the fair pushing someone out the way.the crowd looks back at Dudley. *Crowd: Dud-ley Pup-py (x2) *Dudley looks at kitty with his paw on his chin. *Transition to kitty sitting on a sofa. *Different news reporters on TV: This just in Dudley puppy saves the city from..... in other news Bird Brain strikes again, Lucky T.U.F.F. agent Dudley Puppy........ Kitty Katswell stinks........ *Turns off TV *Kitty: Stupid Dudley. He gets all the fame and fortune while all I get is a single employee off the month. It's you and me against the world monthy. *The Chief knocks monthly away *Kitty: MONTHY!!! *The Chief: Agent Katswell, I have to get rid of uh "monthy" to put Dudley's set of 48 employees of the months here. *Kitty: Okay Kitty, don't snap. I think I'll make a snack. (walks into kitchen and phone rings) Hello, who is this? *Keswick on other line *Keswick: YOU SUCK!!! *Kitty hangs up *Kitty: Don't snap, Don't... snaaaaaaaap! *Dudley: Kitty,you may of heard the news that there making a Dudley fan club. *Kitty: There not making a Dudley fanclub.There just renaming the Kitty fanclub! *Dudley: I know, isn't it awesome!? *Zooms on Kitty's brain. Instant chattering as her brain shakes, a spring than bounces out. *Kitty: Grrrrrrrrrrr....! THAT'S IT!!!!! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF BEING DISRESPECTED! CHIEF IS ALWAYS MEAN TO MEAN!! KESWICK ALWAYS BULLIES ME!! AND... (looks confused, pulls out notebook) uhh, lets see there's uh. Ahhh. Here we go. (clears throat) AND EVERYONE ELSE NEVER GIVES ME CREDIT!!! ESPECIALLY DUDLEY!!!! (Angrily rips of badge) If I cant work in a place where I can be treated like a living thing than I QUIT!!!!!!!!! *Kitty walks away muttering. *The Chief and Keswick look at each other. *The Chief and Keswick: YAY!!! *Kitty is nearly at the door. Dudley catches her feet. *Dudley: Kitty don't go!!! My life is meaningless without you!!! *Kitty: Oh yeah? Who arrested Murray and G.L.O.O.M!? *Dudley: Well, I, uh.......... *Kitty: Who destroyed an evil toaster from taking over the world!? *Dudley: Well technically... *Kitty: Who did that thing with that guy with does people!? *Dudley: that wasn't even... *Kitty: (softly) You did Dudley....you did. (As she speaks, the background fades to pitch black with a blue spotlight) All I want is one single freaking piece of respect. But no, not even from the nicest man in the whole freaking universe. That is my only wish in my life. (Sighs) Well, goodbye Dudley. I hope you !@#$% die! *exits room *Dudley: What have I done? *Transition to Kitty's apartment. She takes an extra jumpsuit and folds it into a small sack. *Kitty: Let's see uh. Underwear, pjs, monthy, my teddy and a complete first 100 episodes of The Grammar Gopher Show. Heh heh. I couldn't believe my luck. Ooh, maybe I should bring my guitars over in case I want to sing a musical number later. *Threads a stick through the jumpsuit. *Kitty: Goodbye life. *Sad music as Kitty leaves the Petropolis city limits. "You are now leaving Petropolis. Petropolis 947." Kitty scratches out the 7 and replaces it with six. she continues walking. *Back at T.U.F.F. some party music plays. *The Chief: Now that agent Katswell's gone we can be free to do what we want. *Keswick: Yeah. (clears voice) ♪Lets get it started in here, let's get it started.....♪ *The Chief: Besides that. *Keswick: Ohhh. I never get to sing. *Dudley: I thought you two would be ashamed of your self. *The Chief: Why? *Dudley: You just made your best agent run away!! *Keswick: Relaaaaax. Put your feet up.Well watch some sports bloopers. Ha! that guy just used his head as a football. *Dudley: Maybe later. (sigh) My best cat friend just quit and it's all my fault. I have to find her or my name isn't Dudley Puppy! But how? *On TV: Hey there. Did your best cat friend just quit and it's all your fault and your Dudley puppy? *Dudley: (jumping onto sofa) Keep talking! *on TV: Then you need the Dudl-cat-bring-together-thing. Just send me a $300,000 check to me. And I'll be rich. Send now. *Dudley: Keswick! Is the chief's bank number 7843-4567-8787? *Keswick: Ya know it is. *Dudley writes check. Transition to kitty walking at midnight. *Kitty: Gee, they wouldn't see a non-respected person even if they talked to them. Hello, I'm a non-inspected person. Nice to meet you. Please become friends with me so I can feel like I'm respected and actually GET A LIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE!!!!!!!!!!! *she hears a rustle. *Kitty: what was that? *Turns around and sees a pair off eyes looking at her. Starts to slow down. A wail. she turns around again and walks even slower. *Kitty: It's just nature, it's just nature, it's just nature, it's just nature, it's just nature, it's just nature, it's just nature, it's just nature. *a growl. *Kitty (terrified): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! SCARY NATURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs into tree *Kitty: (dizzy) My paper plane went to the candy factory in the sky. *Faints. Some hands cover kitty and drag her *Kitty: Huh? *back at T.U.F.F. Dudley has a muzzle and cracked eyes looking at a mail chute. *Dudley: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! THIS IS HOPELESS!!!!! AT THIS RATE KITTY COULD BE ANYWHERE!!!!! ATLANTA, QUEENSLAND, HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF MAGIC!!!! THAT'S IT!! THAT'S IT!!I CANT STAND ANOTHER MINUTE OF WAITING!! I'M SHUTTING THIS BABY DOWN!! GAME!!! OVER!!! *Keswick: Dudley, you got something in your mail chute. *Dudley: Wait, we all have our own mail chutes? *Keswick: Yep. I'm confused why I even have one. I never got something in my life. *Dudley: Thanks. *Keswick looks at his chute smiling. Then his smile turns into a frown. *Keswick (sighs): Someday. *Dudley picks up a parcel and rips off all the paper. *Automated voice: Walk 50 miles then turn left. *Dudley: Hold on kitty! I'm com- *The Chief: And exactly where do you think your going agent puppy? *The Chief, Keswick and the other agents looked very mad. *Dudley: To... find... Agent Katswell? *Agent Jumbo: Oh, Yeah? Over my dead body! And I've got a pretty big body. *Dudley: Look, you always want to do what I tell you to do. Save Kitty! *Keswick: You are insane Agent puppy! We have lived the greatest night of our lives! Do not spoil this! *Dudley: You know... Keep this up... and I might quit to. *Dudley walks out of the building *Dudley: Such soul-less agents! Now to find Kitty. *Transition back at Kitty. She wakes up. *Kitty: What happened last night? *She is on top of a stage with a small man *Small Man: Ladies and Gentlemen, the mayor. *Mayor: My people, We have a gift for you. KITTY KATSWELL,THE GREAT AGENT!! *People cheer. *Kitty: Y-You guys think I'm great? Well that's a laugh. Cause I'm absolutely hated in my old city. *Mayor: Nonsense. They just don't know how great you really are! *Kitty looks around city. It shows that everything has to do something about her. *Kitty: I'm still puzzled. *Mayor: Remember? *Kitty: (Gasps) I remember now! You were my first mission! I saved your town! *Mayor: Exactly. It was 1994- *Kitty: I know what happened. I'm very aware of that. What happened while I was gone? *Mayor: After you saved our souls, we started develop a heroism for you. *Kitty: Unlike where I live. *Mayor: I beg your pardon? *Kitty: N-Nothing. *Mayor: C'mon. *Kitty: All right. (Into Microphone) Back where I live, I was hated by everyone. (Everyone gasps in regret) *TBC Category:Fan fiction